Alice - There is something in my Head
Hallo. Ich schreibe dies hier von einem geklautem Laptop und versuche mich möglichst kurz zu halten, weil die Polizei mich wahrscheinlich bald orten wird aber das ist mir egal. Bis die hier sind, bin ich schon längst für immer im Wunderland. Ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt, was ich meine. Lasst es mich euch erklären. Als Kind hatte ich immer schon psychische Probleme. Schizophrenie war nur eine der vielen Krankheiten, die mich Tag für Tag belasteten. Ich hörte Stimmen. Sie schrien und bettelten, aus dieser Hölle befreit zu werden. Als Kind wusste ich nicht, was sie mit 'Hölle' meinten. Ich versuchte einfach nicht darauf zu achten, was nie funktionierte. Als dann der grausame Tag kam, an dem meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall starben, hörte ich auch ihre Stimmen. Jetzt wusste ich es. Diese Stimmen waren die Seelen von Toten, die auf ewig im Fegefeuer gefangen waren. Ich konnte sie hören. Die Ärzte sagten, es wäre nur ein schwerer Fall von Schizophrenie, aber ich wusste es besser. Mit 14 nahm ich dann Tabletten, um diese Schmerzen für ein paar Sekunden zu vergessen. Es war an einem solchen Tag, als ich mal wieder eine Packung Antihistaminika nahm, an dem ich das erste mal auf das weiße Kaninchen traf. Es lief einfach durch mein verdrecktes Zimmer, als ob es mich nicht bemerken würde. Dann sah es sich kurz um und verschwand in der Wand. Ich rappelte mich auf und taumelte zur Wand. Ich musste fast kotzen und wollte mich deswegen an der Wand abstützen, doch als meine Hand den Beton berührte, gab er nach, sodass ich in die Wand fiel. Ich kann dieses Gefühl, was ich in dem Moment verspürte nicht mit Worten beschrieben. Es war, als würde die Realität zusammenbrechen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hörte ich die Stimmen nicht mehr. Ich sah auf und erblickte eine wunderbare Welt. Bäume und Blumen so hoch wie Wolkenkratzer. Wie verzerrte Schachbretter gemusterte Wege. Und in weiter Ferne ein Schloss mit einem Karo darauf. "Willkommen Alice Nummer 6.", sprach eine Stimme. Ich sah zur Seite und erblickte das weiße Kaninchen. "W-Wo bin ich?", fragte ich. "Das ist das Wunderland! Und du bist die nächste." Ich stand auf und und ging einen der Wege entlang, gefolgt von dem Kaninchen. "Also ist das jetzt meine Welt?" "Ja, sie gehört allein dir", antwortete es. Ein Grinsen tat sich auf meinen Lippen auf. Ich hatte viel Spaß in meiner Welt. Dort konnte ich endlich meinen Schmerz vergessen. Als langsam die Nacht anbrach sagte das Kaninchen. "Es ist Zeit zu gehen Alice Nummer 6." "Aber ich will nicht!", rief ich traurig. Es lachte: "Du kommst doch wieder. Du musst einfach durch die Wand." Ich lächelte und schloss die Augen. Ich war schon einige Male im Wunderland, als mich ein lautes Klopfen aus dem Schlaf riss. Ich wollte zuerst nicht aufmachen, weil meine Wohnung wie sau aussah, doch das Klopfen hörte einfach nicht auf. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sah zwei Polizisten. "Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte ich verdutzt. "Wir wurden geschickt, weil ein strenger Geruch nach Verwesung aus ihrer Wohnung kommt." Ich war sprachlos. Verwesung? Was? Die Leute gingen rein. Ich wollte sie abhalten, jedoch hatten sie einen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Sie sahen etwas angeekelt durch den Dreck. Einer von ihnen ging zum Wandschrank. Er öffnete ihn und abgetrennte Körperteile fielen hinaus. Ich sah erschrocken hin. "D-Das war ich! Ich weiß nicht wie die dort hin gekommen sind!" Sie achteten nicht auf mich. Einer rief Verstärkung und der andere legte mir Handschellen an. Ich wehrte mich mit Händen und Füßen doch es brachte nichts. Bei der Verhandlung laßen sie die Tat und die Anschuldigungen noch mal vor. Doch eines passte nicht. Zu der Zeit, wo die Morde passiert seien sollen, war ich doch im Wunderland? Es war klar, dass mich jeder sofort für schuldig erklärte. Ich kam ins Gefängnis. Nach einigen Tagen in Haft hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich musste ins Wunderland! Sie sagten; ich wäre süchtig und das ich deswegen die Leute getötet hätte; doch ich war das nicht! Ich war im Wunderland! Ich kann es nicht gewesen sein! Täglich schrie ich stundenlang in meiner Zelle. Ich musste ins Wunderland! Eines Tages als ich nach einer langen Nacht aufwachte traute ich meinen Augen nicht. An der Wand stand mit Blut geschrieben "Warum kommst du nicht mehr? Das Wunderland braucht dich..." Es war klar für mich. Ich musste raus. Als wir dann zum Essen geholt wurden, schmuggelte ich ein Messer mit. Beim nächsten öffnen der Zellen dann, war meine Chance gekommen. Ich rannte auf dem Wärter zu und schlitze ihm die Kehle auf. Dasselbe machte ich mit jedem anderen, der mir über den Weg lief. Niemand verbietet mir ins Wunderland zu kommen! Ich lief in meine alte Wohnung und wollte so schnell es ging zurück ins Wunderland. Doch das Tor war weg, dafür stand erneut mit Blut an der Wand ein Text. "Deine Zeit ist vorbei! Du hast versagt..." Tja und jetzt sind wir in der Gegenwart. Es gibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit, ins Wunderland zu kommen. Ah, wie ich sehe ist das Polizeiauto schon vorgefahren. Ich muss mich beeilen. Meine Pistole liegt neben mir. Bis bald... im Wunderland... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod